


Tales of the Monastery

by Marinosepass



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinosepass/pseuds/Marinosepass
Summary: Stories and friendships forged in Garreg Mach that were lost to time.





	1. Rhea/Edelgard C

Edelgard: Oh! Lady Rhea. I didn’t hear you come in, good evening.

Rhea: Good evening sweet child. It is quite strange to see you in the cathedral at this hour, in your time at the monastery I haven’t known you to be particularly pious. What are you praying for, if I may be so forward to ask?

Edelgard: Hmm… I wasn’t exactly praying so much as just… thinking about the Goddess.

Rhea: Thinking about the Goddess? Perhaps I could answer any questions you may have? I happen to know quite a lot about the Goddess, you see. I am the Archbishop after all.

Edelgard: I suppose you would. I was thinking… Why does the Goddess allow so much suffering? Why does she never seem to answer our prayers?

Rhea: This is purely conjecture, but perhaps she cannot intervene? I think that the suffering of her Children pains her greatly but she can only do so much from her home in the stars. It saddens me to think of her, all alone in the sky… Apologies, I'm going off topic.

Edelgard: Think nothing of it Lady Rhea. But I must say, that is an interesting perspective, and strangely personal. You speak as though you know the Goddess yourself.

Rhea: I do know the Goddess, as do we all. She is the Mother of All Life and Arbiter of Every Soul after all. 

Edelgard: A fitting answer from the Archbishop I suppose. I must ask, what are you doing up at this hour yourself? It's strange to see the Archbishop wandering around unaccompanied in the dead of night.

Rhea: I can see how it would seem strange. To tell you the truth, I come here some nights just to think. The Cathedral is so calm at night, and the solemn faces of the statues put me at ease.

Edelgard: I see. Well Lady Rhea, I’ll give you your privacy. Enjoy your evening.

Rhea: And you yours, sweet child. May the Goddess be with you.

**(Edelgard exits)**

Rhea: Her eyes are so resolute… Just as his once were. Hmm.

**C Support Reached!**


	2. Rhea/Edelgard B

Edelgard: Lady Rhea is that you? Didn’t think I would find you in the Cathedral again at this hour--

Edelgard: Wait… Are you crying?

Rhea: The moonlight is playing tricks on your eyes child, I assure you I’m fine.

Edelgard: You didn’t seem to be fine. Did I hear you say “mother” before?

Rhea: I suppose you did. I am terribly sorry that you had to see me that way, it is quite unbecoming of an Archbishop.

Edelgard: It’s quite alright. I find it very… humanizing. Perhaps that isn’t the right word though… Anyways, may I ask what was upsetting you?

Rhea: Ah, I may as well come out with it. I was reminiscing about my mother.

Edelgard: Your mother?

  
Rhea: Yes. I lost her quite recently you see. Some nights, I dream that she is alive and well, holding me in her arms, stroking my hair, singing to me, I can even hear the soft beating of her heart… And I awake in my room, cold and alone… Apologies, this is nothing to concern yourself over, I have already spoken too much.

Edelgard: Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but grief is completely normal Lady Rhea. When I am at my lowest, it is not the Goddess who pushes me forward. It is those I have lost. To give up would be dishonoring their memory.

Rhea: You are wise beyond your years child. Thank you for your kind words, you will make an amazing ruler one day, I believe that firmly. 

Edelgard: You are too kind.

Rhea: Your eyes remind me of someone I once knew, you know. I feel as though I can trust you… You may always come to me if you are in need, child. I mean that sincerely.

Edelgard: Thank you, Lady Rhea.

Rhea: Please, call me Rhea. No one is around but the statues and the dead, after all. At any rate, I will retire to my quarters. Your words brought me comfort, and Goddess be willing I'll be able to get some rest. Good night, Edelgard.

Edelgard: Good night, Rhea.

**(Rhea exits)**

Edelgard: I cannot turn back, no matter what. She is corrupt, and she must fall if Fodlan is to be saved… But when I think of her tear stained face… No. I musn’t hesitate. This is my path.

**B Support Reached!**

**Author's Note:**

> Was struck by the idea for this fic and wrote it in like a frenzy in the span of an hour hope y'all like it x


End file.
